Vehicles are defined by license plates which act as a kind of identification card nowadays. The license plates are aimed to define each vehicle by distinguishing said vehicles from each other by means of the authentic structure of the license plates. Traffic registration records, vehicle taxes, highway fees, etc are all evaluated in accordance with and are recorded in relation to, these license plate numbers.
When it is taken into account that vehicles are objects that are always on the move, it is important to carry out the necessary procedures by determining the license plate numbers correctly. This determination procedure which was carried out by people, using classic methods, until recently led to delays and more importantly led to many mistakes. Apart from this, many people had to be employed due to the large numbers of vehicles and extensive living envioronments (highways, roads, etc.)
Automatic camera systems have been developed in order to overcome the disadvantages mentioned above regarding the reading of license plates. The European Patent titles “Automatic License Plate Recognition System Integrated with an Electronic Toll Fee Collection System” describes a device which charges the fees for highways etc to vehicles and records said fees to the license plate of vehicles on the move. In order to reach this aim, both the front and the rear photos of the vehicles are taken via cameras, and the license plate numbers are determined by means of special software.
The license plate recognition systems that are more extensively used nowadays also operate according to the same logic. One of the characteristics of the license plate recognition systems that are mounted fixedly to especially certain entrance and exit points of the city is that said systems continuously takes photos of the vehicles that come into sight and notifies the related posts when necessary.
The systems mentioned above do carry out the license plate reading function but they also bring along disadvantages. Said disadvantages are that these cameras are positioned fixedly as they need high source of energy and a software with an algorithm that can read plates when the vehicle is mobile. Besides, said systems have a low rate of success as they can only read plates in a limited zone.
The European Patent titled “Automatic License Plate Reader System” describes a portable system formed of a personal computer and a camera in order to overcome the disadvantages mentioned above. Although said system is portable it also has many disadvantages as it has to be operated by a person.
In the present technique the license plate recognition/reader system operate as being integrated with speed sensing devices. This way, both controls in traffic is provided and those who are driving faster than the legal speed limits can be determined. However, said systems can only be positioned to a fixed spot due to the reasons mentioned above. Moreover none of these system which do not provide mobile solution comprise a face recognition system.
As a result, it has been seen as an obligation to develop the related state of art due to the inadequacy of the present solutions and the requirement for a system having a license plate reader, speed sensor and face recognition apparatus, which can be mounted on vehicles that are on the move in traffic such as security vehicles and/or which can read all of the license plates of all vehicles that have been parked, which can sense the speed of vehicles, perform face recognition, which can remotely perform enquiry through its own database and other databases, which can send a visual and audio warning to the related post and the user in the case that the license plate of the vehicles that are searched for are determined.